dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Formula
Dr. Formula is a civilian researcher who tutored Agent Reptile. Biography Formula worked in a large research university located in LEGO City for two decades before the Dino Attack occurred. He taught many pupils there, including Reptile. He was well known as a specialist in mathematics and physics, and was dismayed when his pupil chose not to pursue those fields and instead become a herpetologist and an engineer. However, he maintained a good relationship with Reptile, calling him "his best student". From Formula, one of the foremost scientists of his era, this was high praise. While he was on Antarctica, Reptile contacted his old teacher during a mission to find the "DNA Treasure", a device that Reptile had discovered directions to encoded in a strange Mutant Lizard's DNA. Along with Alpha Team Agents Tail and Web, Reptile and Dr. Formula set off in Reptile's Iron Predator on this mission. Formula was kidnapped by a group of Mutant Dinos that the DNA Device had altered. He was rescued by the team and devised a computer program that would guide the Iron Predator to its target. On the way, he was kidnapped by the Skr-Ok Clan, but Reptile, Tail, and Web rescued him from them. While amongst the clan, he figured out the answer to several problems posed by the information he knew about the DNA Device and after being rescued used this ability to guide the team directly to Castle Cove. When Web was poisoned by a sea snake, Formula helped treat him (despite not being a physician, he was able to identify the poison). But the treatment was not worth it, for shortly later, Web was "healed" by the witch Aethra, and then taken over by her use of the DNA Device. He stayed out of the fighting between Reptile's team and Aethra and Web, and helped revive the survivors (who were almost all knocked out). After the device was recovered from the witch, Formula was debriefed extensively by Dino Attack (because he had conducted examinations on the device) and then returned to Antarctica. He attempted to write and publish a paper on the properties of the DNA Device, but fearing a security leak, Alpha Team Special Operations confiscated the paper and warned him that until they understood the capabilities of the device, he shouldn't try to reveal the classified information, even only to other scientists. They invited him to assist their efforts to study the device, and he agreed, travelling to their base. Traits and Abilities Formula is a good mathematician and programmer, and thus sometimes suffers from a lack of ability to work with people- he's used to dealing with non-sentient things (like numbers or programs). But this lack of ability is more than made up by his skills in these areas, especially because he can often quickly see and solve a problem that someone else hasn't yet even identified. He used these skills to help decrypt the security features of the DNA Device's computer. Category:TakunuvaC01 Category:Dino Attack Allies